Flow in School
by dawn214
Summary: In the outskirts of Asagao Academy, Hana Mizuno encounters a mysterious but adorable pink bear who wants to go home. Hana isn't sure how she could help him, but with a little help from her friends and a sense of rhythm from a new rhythm game, she and Tibby can get their groove on.
1. Chapter 1: Tibs but a Scratch

Flow in School

A Rhythm Heaven and Asagao Academy Crossover

Chapter 1: Tibs but a Scratch

It's been nearly a week since the tournament and I was a member of the Normal Boots club. So far, everything seemed alright for me: I had great friends who support me, including a really sweet boyfriend, and people seem to enjoy it when I'm around. I'm not even teased for my pink hair anymore! Not that Mai wasn't important. If anything, she helped me go through all of my hardest moments! But for once in my life, I finally felt happy with my peaceful life at Asagao Academy.

I just finished an exam from last class. It wasn't too hard but I still felt unsure if I did alright. Then again, bad grades is less worse than having no friends around. For now, I had all the time to relax. Mai was busy at volleyball practice so I couldn't do anything with her. So I decided to relax near the cherry blossom tree. It felt pretty nostalgic to lay by the bark because I've been here a couple of times for consolation. Sure I would have gone with someone else to make things better, but today felt nice to be alone here.

I was almost drifting to a soothing nap until I thought I saw something in the sky. I couldn't tell what it was, but it looked like it was falling to the ground. Then it crashed into a pile of trees with birds distressingly flying out. Whatever that thing was, that landing must have hurt. I really didn't want to be in its place. I got up and ran towards the small forest. I wasn't too far away from where that thing fell, so it wouldn't hurt to check out what it is. If Mai was here, maybe she'd think it's some alien or magical creature or something. As amazing as it sounds, I don't think that's true though. I ran further into the forest, passing by all the green trees like I was racing in a Nario Kart nature themed track. There seemed to be nothing but scattered leaves as I ran. Maybe I lost it? Maybe I was running here for nothing? I hoped that wasn't true and kept looking, waiting for some treasure to be hidden in some ancient room or something. Then I stopped.

There was an open area amongst the trees and a tiny pink animal was laying down on its stomach. I could tell what it was, but it had a huge head and a tiny body. My heart skipped. Maybe it is some magical creature from an fantasy anime. But I had to be sure if I'm not just seeing things. I walked slowly and touched the big head. It felt soft and fuzzy, like some cuddly teddy bear you want to hug and keep for the rest of your life. I heard a tiny groan as my finger slid away. The thing looked up and rubbed its head. It turned out that the giant head was actually a pink afro with a tiny white face. I still had no idea what it was, but it really did look like a teddy bear. It had big black eyes, a triangular black nose, and rosy pink cheeks. It also had a black bowtie on its neck. It didn't seem to notice me.

"Hey, what is this place?" it said to itself in a high pitched voice. It looked around the forest from left to right and got up, revealing a pink body with a white belly. Now I was sure this had to be some magical creature you'd see in some anime. But it's just a tiny pink teddy bear so I had nothing to be afraid of. Huh…a pink bear. That somehow reminded me of my pink hair because of how unnatural we both look.

Then the face looked at me and its eyes widened. I just stayed silent because I didn't want to frighten it. Thankfully it didn't look scared and asked, "Who are you?!"

I tried to stay calm and friendly as possible. "Ummm…hi there. I'm Hana. What's your name?" I felt a little giddy inside. I can't believe I was talking to a talking pink bear! I think this would be the stuff a "main character" would do like Mai always talked about?

The bear made a small smile and said, "My name is Tibby. Nice to meet you Hana." Then it looked around again and muttered, "I guess I must have fallen down here…"

Yeah, that was right. I saw it falling out of nowhere. Or him, since I know his name now. Tibby…that name sounds so adorable! It's like the perfect puppy name. But there must have been a reason why Tibby would fall down here. So I asked, "Where did you fall down from?"

"What's that? Where did I fall from?" Tibby immediately looked up at me. I gave him a nod and he explained, "I came from Heaven World! H-E-V-V-E-N! Heaven World!"

Heaven World? I always imagined what it'd be like to live in heaven, if that even exists, but that just sounded like a made up place. Now this is starting to get a little strange and unrealistic. I really hoped this isn't happening just because I was some "main character".

"I don't think there's such a place like that." I told him. Tibby looked annoyed and said with his arms behind his back. "What's wrong? You never heard of Heaven World Hana? Oh I get it. You don't even believe there IS a Heaven World."

"What?" I exclaimed and tried to protest, "But I don't even-"

But Tibby ignored me and scoffed, "Well, I feel sad for you."

"Well, if you really want me to believe in this Heaven World, can you tell me what it is?"

Tibby's annoyed glance faded with a brighter smile, "Of course I can! It's such a wonderful place!" He stretched out his arms as he explained with excitement, as if he was waiting to explain this to some nonbeliever or atheist. Not that I was one though. "We've got so much yummy food! And just a tiny bit of yucky food…But that's fine because I live in the BIGGEST house! I've got so many friends there too!"

As soon as Tibby stopped explaining, he sniffled with tears in his eyes. Oh no… I didn't make him cry, did I? Or maybe he just missed home that much? Before I could do anything, he burst into tears. I crouched down and gestured him to stop.

"Hey it's alright! Please don't cry!"

After a few sobs, Tibby stopped and went closer to me and hugged my legs. "I'm sorry…" he said, still crying. "I just wanna go home."

I had to comfort him so I hugged him back. "Don't worry. I'm sure you'll find your home back. It's all gonna be ok." Suddenly Tibby stopped crying and looked at me. "Wait! You'll help me get home, won't you?"

I was shocked. "What? But I…I don't know how! I don't even know wher-"

"That's ok!" Tibby let go of my leg and looked pumped up. "My mom always says that…ummm…"If you ever fall down, look for something tall and get climbing!"" He turned around and triumphantly pointed at the air, claiming, "So all we have to do is to get somewhere tall!"

But when we looked around, there was nothing but trees and a few birds flying around. The birds seemed to be a little bit off; they were tiny with long legs. I don't think I've seen that kind of bird before. But other than that, nothing out of the ordinary was around. Not even some tall building or mountain that could magically pop out of nowhere. Tibby started to tear up again and whimpered,

"Oh…there's nothing. What are we gonna do?"

"Hey don't worry!" I reassured him. I didn't want him to cry again or even lose hope on his problem. "We'll probably think of something. And when we do, I'll be there to help you!"

"You will? Thank you so much Hana!"

Of course I meant it. I was the first person Tibby met so far. If I wasn't there for him, he would be all alone. And knowing what I've been though, being alone really hurt. I had Mai and the Normal Boots Club when I came to Asagao Academy, and together we made a pretty good year. Maybe…just maybe I can give Tibby a great experience on Earth too.

Before I could tell him you're welcome, I briefly glanced at my watch.

"Oh god!" I exclaimed, "Mai's gonna be back soon!"

"What?" Tibby looked up again, "Who's Mai?"

"Oh, she's my best friend," I tried to explain, "I promised her we would do an assignment together and it's almost time. We better get going!"

As I grabbed him and started to run back, he asked, "Where are we going? Are we gonna go to your home?" He didn't seem to be surprised that I would just pick him up like that and take him somewhere. It seemed like he knew exactly what I was doing.

"Umm…sort of. It's more of a dorm."

"What's a dorm?"

"It's uh, kinda like an apartment in a school."

Tibby looked shocked, "You live in a school?! That stinks! School is the worst!"

"Well, sometimes it can, but it's not too bad. I don't have to go to class right now so we're ok for now."

Tibby stuck his tongue out and pouted, "Well I don't wanna take a class."

"Don't worry, you won't. I doubt they would even allow you anyways," I joked. It was true though cause who thought of a pink talking bear joining our classes? That would be weird.

"Yay! School is so boring! The lessons are too hard! At least it's not too hard back home."

"Yeah well, don't worry. You won't stay here for too long," I didn't know what else to say for that because it was true. He needed to go home and I'm not sure how we can get him to the heavens. But I had to keep his hopes up, "We'll get you home somehow. I promise."

"I know you will!" Tibby smiled widely and shouted, "Let's we go amigo!"

"What?" I nearly stopped.

Tibby pouted again. "Oh, you never heard anyone say "Let's we go, amigo"? E-everyone says it in Heaven World. All the time."

Great. I was being told off by a tiny talking bear. Twice. Or was it three times? Now I was getting annoyed, so I had to retaliate. "Well, how was I supposed to know that?!"

"Never mind! Let's get going then!" Tibby shrugged my rebuttal off as if it meant nothing to him.

It didn't matter though because he was still friendly to me during our way back. He kept talking about his favorite hobbies to do at Heaven World. He said he loved to chase the clouds, hoping that it was cotton candy or some other candy he likes. Sounded strange, but it was all harmless actions. If anything, it all sounded adorable! Just like something you'd see in Itty Bitty Kitties. (Jirard showed me a few clips of the TV show. It wasn't too bad but it's not my thing. At least Jirard is in love with it.) I just hope he won't cause any trouble when we get there.

To Be Continued

(Author's Note: Well, there you have it! My first fanfiction crossover series! And it's one that actually makes sense lol. This is just only the beginning, but I'm really looking forward to write more about it and I can't wait to see how it unfolds in the end! I already have a few ideas on what happens next so be on the lookout!)


	2. Chapter 2: The Animal Sidekick

Chapter 2: The Animal Sidekick

It didn't take me too long to arrive back at the campus. I worried that people would question why I was carrying a pink bear with an afro, but thankfully no one noticed me. To make things worse, Tibby kept trying to talk to me as I walked through Primrose Hall, so to shut him up, I put my hand on his mouth for a second. He glared at me, but when I let go and gestured him to be quiet, Tibby agreed by saying nothing.

Even as I headed to my dorm, none of the girls who were chatting in the hall noticed me. Some of them would say hi and I would greet them back, but that was it. Maybe they were just too occupied with themselves to care about me. I couldn't blame them; I had my own things to worry about, and that's looking after this strange bear who literally came from the sky.

A gush of relief flew into me as I found my door. Mai must have come before me because it was unlocked. I went inside and immediately closed the door. Mai was reading a magazine while laying down on her bunk. She was probably exhausted from taking that test and training for volleyball. Funny. Did she forget about the project we were gonna do? She saw me come in and smiled,

"Hey Hana! What's up?"

"Hi Mai. I was just relaxing outside," I tried to explain casually without mentioning Tibby. At least she didn't notice yet. "It was a little boring without you, but I'm glad you're back now."

Mai smiled in agreement, "Yeah I know! Sorry I kept you waiting."

"No it's fine!" I laughed. "But shouldn't we be working on that assignment right now?"

"Wait what assignment?"

"You know," I groaned, hiding Tibby behind my back. "That japanese history project that's due next week? You said we should work on it when you get back."

Mai sat up from her bunk and climbed down, "Oh yeah, I kinda forgot. We should get started!" She went to the desk and took out a few papers from one of the drawers.

"Honestly, I still don't know what kind of diagram we should use for the social classes. I was thinking of drawing a pyramid, but that seems too typical. The whole point of this thing is to be "creative", but I got nothing. What do you think we should do?"

Before I could think of something, Tibby suddenly sprang out of my arms and leaped on the floor. He proudly cried out, "How about we find a way to get me home?"

Mai looked down. She looked surprised, but not as shocked as I was. How was I supposed to explain this to her?

"Tibby! I thought I told you stay still!" I cried out.

Tibby nervously gestured an "oops", as if his mistake was no big deal. He didn't even realize that his suggestion had no relevancy to Mai's question at all. On the other hand, her excitement was building up and she started to squeal.

"OH MY GOD! IT'S SO CUTE!"

She jumped out of her set and quickly picked up Tibby, cuddling him from right to left. Tibby's eyes widened and his cheeks puffed up as she held him. It looked like she was choking him. All of her volley ball training must have overwhelmed Tibby's small little neck.

"Where did you get this Hana?! IT'S THE MOST CUTEST THING I EVER SAW!" Mai squealed, still hugging him.

"Uh…do you mind putting him down? He's choking." I didn't want to give him a rough start already.

Mai then looked at Tibby's exasperated face. "Oh, sorry!" She put him down gently on her side of the bed. Tibby gave her his usual pouty glare.

"Well that's a way for you to introduce yourself!" he grunted and crossed his arms with his usual pouty face.

I walked towards him and clasped my hands, hoping he was ok. "Sorry, she gets excited really easily. Are you ok?"

"Yeah I'm fine." Tibby touched his neck gently and muttered, "That was a tight grip!"

Mai realized what was going on to him and said in a more calm voice, "Heh heh. Sorry about that little guy. I've been doing some training earlier."

"No kidding." I added.

Tibby looked up at her and pointed, "You could have laid it easy on me! I nearly choked to death!"

"I said I was sorry! Geez," Mai groaned. Looks like she has less tolerance to his snarky comments than I did.

Then she spun to me and grabbed onto my shoulders, leaning me tight. "Hana. You HAVE to tell me what this thing is and where it came from."

I chuckled nervously, "Um, ok. It's a long story though so bear with me."

Tibby sat on the desk and pulled my skirt, "Can I tell the story too? I was in it!"

I smiled at him, "Sure you can help me out."

So I told Mai about how I found Tibby falling from the sky and landing in the middle of a small forest. When I tried to explain where he came from, Tibby kept interrupting and talked about his favorite hobbies to do at Heaven World, such as listening to music with his friends. Mai listened intently, as if she was observing one of our favorite tv shows to find a deep analysis to a scene. Or maybe that's what she would have done during class instead of looking bored all the time. I told her that Tibby's way of getting home is to climb somewhere high, but since we couldn't find anything, we had to go back and wait for a miracle like that to happen. Tibby insisted it's possible, but I told him "not now". I didn't want to sound pessimistic to him, but he probably thought I was on the edge on giving up.

Once I finished, Mai stayed quiet for a few seconds. Then she squealed again, "OH MY GOD, I KNEW THIS WOULD HAPPEN! All "main characters" get an adorable animal sidekick and go off to save the world! And he's got pink hair like you!"

"Oh c'mon Mai! I thought we agreed to not bring this up!" I yelled annoyed. I was always teased for my unusual pink hair and Mai kept calling me a "main character" because of it. Why did she had to mention it again?

"Yeah, but I'm just saying! With that matching color scheme, I bet you two are gonna be great together!"

Tibby laughed. There was nothing surprising about a small talking bear having pink hair. Then again, in Sailor Sun, the main character Selena had a talking black cat as her companion. He was definitely the same thing. Maybe Mai thinks we might have something in common? No, I doubt it. Our pink hair is the only similarity we have. We were totally different, personality wise.

"If Hana's gonna take me home, we're gonna be best friends!" Tibby cheered.

Mai stared at Tibby with puppy dog eyes, "Am I your best friend too?"

Tibby mischievously stared at her, "Are YOU Hana's best friend?"

"OF COURSE!" Mai exclaimed, "We always do a lot of stuff together!"

"Then it's settled! You're my best friend too Ma…what's your name?"

"Oh, I'm Mai. You're Tibby right?"

"Yup! We're gonna be the bestest friends ever!"

While Mai and Tibby were busy celebrating, I chuckled along and whispered, "Yeah…bestest friends…" As I trailed off, I began to worry. If we don't find a way to get Tibby home, he's going to have to stay with us. What are we gonna do then? How can we keep him occupied while we're at class? We can't just lock him in our room or he'll get bored. What if he snoops around the hallways and someone catches him? What would the Normal Boots Club think of this if they saw it, what if-

"Hey Hana, you look zoned out." Mai said, finally focusing on me.

"Oh sorry! It's just…I was just wondering what we're gonna do with Tibby now that he's here." I piped, "He's got nowhere to go and nothing to do. So I…"

Tibby smiled and said, "Oh oh! I got an idea! You can show me around the school! There must be something fun to do there!"

I looked at him, "You said school stinks."

"Of course it does! There's strict teachers and lots of homework! But I don't see that here! means there's gotta be something fun to do around here too!"

Mai laughed faintly and said, "Uh Tibby, just because we don't have any teachers and homework in our room doesn't mean that the entire school is a fun place." Then she smiled, "Then again, Asagao Academy is one of the top schools around here, so it is definitely great!"

Tibby ecstatically hopped up and down, "Oh my flow, you gotta show me! You gotta show me!"

Mai looked at me and said, "Alright Hana, what do you say?"

Show Tibby around the campus? Was that a good idea? It was fine when Jirard gave me a tour when I first got here cause we were both human. How can I do that with a talking bear? That would be totally weird! Through my worries, I suddenly I had an idea.

"Um, maybe we can pretend he's a stuffed toy and we can carry him around. Do you think no one would notice him that way?"

Mai looked intrigued, "Yeah! That's a great idea! I knew you're with us!"

Tibby hopped off the desk and shouted, "Alright! Let's we go amigos!"

I shushed him, "Ssshhhh, not too loud!" Someone outside our dorm could hear.

Tibby muttered sorry, but Mai picked him up and stood up saying, "So, do you guys wanna go now?"

"What?!" I said with shock, "But I just got here…"

"Eh, don't worry about it." Mai winked at me, "That project's due next week so we have enough time to spare. We can always do that when we get back! Besides, it doesn't hurt to walk around a bit. Here, you hold him."

She handed Tibby to me. I realized how soft and fuzzy Tibby's fur felt, if you could call it fur. His afro still got in the way and it was a lot more stiffer. But it felt like felt so it was alright.

Mai opened the door and said to Tibby, "So, where to first?"

Tibby thought for a moment and replied, "Is there a restaurant around here? I'm getting hungry…"

"Hungry? Then cafeteria it is!" Mai said boldly, as if she was the captain of some expedition team, even though she had no experience in offering campus tours. Still, it was just us so there was no need to be professional. As we headed out in the Primrose Hall and Mai explained to Tibby how there were two separate halls for the boys and the girls, thoughts cluttered in my mind. Should we tell the Normal Boots Club about this? There was PBG, whom I trusted the most throughout the school year. Ever since we won the Tournament against Hidden Block, we started dating. He told me that if there was anything wrong, I should tell him right away and he'll be there to help me. After all, he did so when I thought I was being threatened by some "secret admirer". Damn it Luke…

But Tibby was something far more unusual, and if anything, harmless. He would make friends with anyone in a minute for his cute looks and friendly personality. But no one saw a talking pink bear before. Maybe it was best to keep him a secret from everyone else. He won't do any harm so there's no point to tell everyone who he is and why he's here. I just hope we can give him a good time.

To Be Continued

(Author's note: Alright, I knew exactly how this chapter was going to build up with Mai realizing who Tibby is and calling him the "cute animal sidekick" for the "main character". But to be honest, the rest of the chapter was improvised as I wrote on. At least it makes sense to me so far. Where will the three go next and who else will find out about their secret? Stay tuned for the next chapter next week ;))


End file.
